warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Weasel While You Work
Weasel While You Work is a 1958 Merrie Melodies animated short starring Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, and The Weasel. Plot Foghorn pulls a sleeping Dawg out of his doghouse and rolls him in the snow to make a snowman out of him. Dawg vows revenge, so when Foggy goes ice skating, Dawg sharpens one of his skates to a fine edge. When the rooster skates a circle, it cuts right through the ice and he falls in the pond. Foghorn climbs a hill and rolls a snowball towards the doghouse. Dawg sees it rolling towards him and gathering mass so he moves his doghouse just in time. The rolling snowball arcs off a rock formation and flies high in the sky to fall back down on Foghorn. As Foghorn is brushing the snow off himself, a hungry weasel attacks his leg. The rooster asks if the weasel would rather have some venison. It agrees so Foghorn distracts Dawg and places some horns on his head, then sics the weasel on him. Dawg sets him straight and offers to help him get some frozen chicken. As Foghorn is riding his sled, Dawg fells a tree in his path which stops him cold, then dumps a bucket of water on him, freezing him into an ice cube. Later, Foghorn jabs a sharp stick inside the doghouse. Dawg flies out the door and into a girdle Foggy prepared. This bundles up Dawg to resemble a seal and Foghorn tells the weasel it's seal season. It grabs Dawg and prepares to roast him on a spit, but when he shakes out some pepper, Dawg sneezes and causes an avalanche. Foghorn ski jumps and lands in the weasel's cookpot. He runs away and the weasel chases him. Foghorn builds a huge snow sculpture of himself, which gets the weasel's attention. Foghorn says that'll keep him busy until the Fourth of July. He returns to the barnyard and sees Dawg's tail protruding from the doghouse. He grabs it and pulls, but it's a fake tail attached to a fireworks rocket which launches him into the sky and explodes. Dawg remarks that the Fourth of July came early this year. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth Trivia Notes *This is one of six cartoons scored by John Seely of Capitol Records using stock music from the Hi-Q library because of a musicians' strike in 1958. The others are Pre-Hysterical Hare, Hip Hip-Hurry!, Hook, Line and Stinker, Gopher Broke, and A Bird in a Bonnet. *Most of the background music was composed by Philip Green for the EMI Photoplay library and were give GR designations by that library. Some of the cues heard: **Insert Music Tracks Here Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Foghorn Leghorn Category:Foghorn Leghorn shorts Category:The Barnyard Dawg Category:Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:Foghorn and Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:Foghorn and the Hungry Weasel shorts Category:The Hungry Weasel shorts Category:The Hungry Weasel Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:Music by John Seely Category:1958 Category:1958 shorts Category:1958 films Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Vitagraph Studios short films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Produced by John W. Burton Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Animated by George Grandpré Category:Animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Animated by Tom Ray Category:Animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Layouts and Backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc